Destiny
by Monkey Is Awesome
Summary: This is a story I wrote a while ago. It has had next to no editing, and I have no intentions of doing anything to the story. If you want to take the story and make it your own PM me and ask.


_**READ BELOW PLEASE!**_

_**I spent little to no time editing this. It was something I wrote a while back and just got around to uploading it. It was first on the Inheritance Forums, and I lost interest and it died. Reviews, are nice, but completely unnecessary, as I currently have no intention of picking up the Fic.**_

**Chapter One-Reality**

The morning sun invaded Eragon's sleep, a time where he was away from worry, most of the time.

"_Little one, Nasuada wants you."  
_  
"Tell her in a few days"

"_Fine, but you better have a good explanation when the time comes."  
_  
Eragon, who had been grieving for the past day had not spoken to anyone other than Saphira. The elves had left him alone at Saphira's request, but the Varden had questions about his disappearance. They had seen Saphira riderless, raising many questions.

"_Why must this happen to me? Garrow, Brom, Ajihad, Arya's rejection, now Oromis and Gleadr. So much suffering and pain. Why is it me?"_ Eragon thought

"Sometimes I wonder, whether all this is worth it".

"_Of course it is little one"_ Saphira simply stated.

"All this pain suffering, it all revolves around me, why not someone else?" Eragon said.

"_It revolves around us all, the ones who want a change for the better."_

"I still find it hard to argue with the logic of a dragon."

"_Most do"._

"Sigh" Pondering to himself Eragon thought of what would be happening to himself of what to do now.

_"The Varden needs you Eragon, you cannot sit there brooding your misfortunes." said Saphira  
_  
Interrupted by someone rapping their hand on the tent's flap, Eragon wondered. "Who is it? I told the elves to keep everyone away from me! Saphira can you get rid of this person?"

_"Eragon you will speak to this person even if I have to knock your tent down. I got the elves to let her in"  
_  
"Who is it?"

_"Eragon, just open the door"  
_  
"Fine" Eragon grumbled. Walking over to the door Eragon stumbled, he had not eaten in days. Eragon opened the door and was surprised at who he saw.

"Arya?" Eragon stuttered

"Eragon! When was the last time you ate!" Arya was shocked at his appearance, he looked extremely malnourished and unkempt.

"Two days ago" Eragon said sheepishly

"Hasn't Saphira tried to feed you?" Arya asked

"Yes" silence loomed for what seemed an eternity

"We need to get you back to reality" Arya stated

_"I agree" put in Saphira_

_**Chapter Two, Get ready to run**_

Uru'baen

Screams filled the Dungeons as a child, was tortured.

"Where are they?" Galbatorix Screamed in rage

"You will not know!" the child cried in pain

"You see this oil? it will put you in so much pain you will wish you were dead." Galbatorix, laughing with a cruel hatred. Galbatorix screaming in fury, poured a bucket of Seithr oil on the kid's back.

"You see? This is why you do not disobey me!" After making sure that the oil was nicely in the child's cuts Galbatorix said, "last chance where are the hearts and egg?"

The kid, who had a natural mind that defended itself, said, "find it yourself you misbegotten king" as defiantly as possible.

This torture continued for four more hours, when Galbatorix had other things to do, he left it to his unfaithfull servant Murtagh to continue the torture.

"Murtagh, come here." Murtagh who had been shuddering outside the room came in with unease on his face. "Release this pathetic excuse for a child, so he may know his last chance of freedom, then torture him after he has had five minutes."

Galbatorix said this in his rage not being careful with his words. This was his undoing at the moment.

"Guards, leave this place get away from the doors and stay a good distance away." Murtagh said.

"What are you doing?" said the child

"No time to explain, you have five minutes to get out of here". Murtagh chanting a short phrase in the ancient language, freed the kid. then while the kid got his muscles moving said, where will I go?

"Hmm" Murtagh chanted some more in the ancient language and gave the kid a sword that was against the wall said "this sword will take you to The Varden, run, you have three minutes before I will have to search for you."

Running as fast as he could the kid yelled "thanks"

Murtagh, ran in the opposite direction, to give the kid more time. thinking to himself _"that is a strong child, he is running after six hours of torture. lets hope he succeeds."_

With three minutes past Murtagh walked after the kid.

**Chapter Three, Running**

Running through Uru'baen Caelan ran. He went to the spot where he had stowed the gems Galbatorix had called hearts and the green egg.

"_I wonder what these are for?_" Caelan wondered at the gems.

_"They seemed important to Galbatorix_." After pausing to think Caelan decided to take them "_there are 10, they will be heavy, and with the egg, I am going to have trouble with them, lets hope for the best"_

Caelan, who had got some leather from a nearby store, well stolen it. Caelan, using some skill he had picked up made a rucksack out of the leather. After he had finished the process, he put the egg in the pack. Then picking up the first gem he was instantly disrupted.  
_  
"Another one of the mad king's associates?" _

Surprised Caelan jumped going "huh?"

"_Oh looks like he gave me to an idiot this time" said the voice_

Looking around to see if anyone was near Caelan said, "Hello?"

"_Do you not notice the jewel in your hand, wait, wait... you're just a child!"  
_  
"Jewels can speak now?" Caelan said to the jewel in utter confusion of what was going on with these jewels.

"_I am not a jewel, I am an Eldunari, the heart of a dragon. I am the remnants of a dragon"  
_  
"Oh" Caelan said, he understood what the heart had said, but it was still quite confusing.  
_  
"What are you planning to do with me?" the heart asked_

"Take you to the Varden, away from Galbatorix." Caelan said brightly  
_  
"I have two things to ask of you, how far away is the Varden, and do they have a rider with them?" _said the now more polite heart.

"They have a rider, and the Varden are at Feinster." Caelan said wondering why these hearts were so picky

"_You will need my help for that, and please hurry up and leave this place. Do not tell any one of our existence."_ With that Caelan put the heart into the rucksack and packed the rest of the hearts.

Walking out of the gates of Uru'baen Caelan was pondering many things. His wounds had healed, he had so much energy he felt he could run all the way to Feinster, and what the heck was going on.

After he had passed a good distance from Uru'baen Caelan pulled out Murtaghs sword.

"Good, I have been going in the right direction. he felt the pull of the sword." On he continued for 2 days and nights

Full of cuts, bruises, hunger and exhaustion, Caelan was contacted by the heart.

"_Wait for a second,_" After waiting for a minute the heart said "_go 20 paces to the right please_"

After doing what the heart said, it contacted him again and said, "_Say Eragon"_

"Eragon" Caelan said. the effect was instant the rock in front of him opened up.

"whaa" said Caelan.

"_This is a hiding spot called, the rock of Kuthain. please enter 5 paces forward."_

After doing as the heart requested he noticed two eggs on the ground

"Oh!" said Caelan as he put his pack down. Picking up the egg, Caelan put it in his pack "great, more to carry," he thought. Picking up the second egg he heard a squeak coming from inside.

This cavern, calling it decent sized would be a massive understatement, it looked like it could house several extremely large dragons in it, had some glowing light on the walls, that looked like they had been there for a while.

"Crack", the purple egg burst open revealing a small Dragon. "Oh, hello" Caelan said just before pain hit his right hand.

"Oww" Caelan moaned.

Caelan, who fell over in shock of what the dragon had done, was amazed as he realized that he was a rider now.

The dragon flew over to Caelan and nudged him then flew to the unhatched egg.

"Looks like he's smart" Caelan said in amazement as picked up the egg.

Putting the egg in his bag he continued to the Varden.

Continuing was harder than before. The icy blast of pain had put a lot more pain in him, enough to make him start stumbling.

Once Caelan got closer to the Varden, he fell over every few steps or so.

"_I can see the tents"_ Caelan thought as he fell over again.

Walking more closer and closer to the Varden he continued falling over. Then he stayed down

_**Chapter 4, Reception of the Bearer**_

Flying around Feinster with Saphira Eragon had only partially come back into reality.

_"Eragon I see something, something moving."_ Saphira curiously said

"Just an animal Saphira." Eragon Said nonchalantly, not wanting to be disturbed

After a few minutes, Saphira said, _"Eragon, Animal's don't walk on two legs, nor do they fall over that much"_

Sighing Eragon said "you can go check it out" Eragon was to tired to argue at the moment.

Flying closer Saphira noticed something "ERAGON" Eragon jumped at this but said nothing, "that's a child, we must help him."

This got Eragons attention "then hurry he looks injured."

Once at the child, Eragon notice that there was a purple baby dragon on the child squawking frantically, not allowing Eragon any closer to the child.

"Saphira, ask the dragon to let me closer." Eragon asked

"OK" Saphira said joyously

Saphira, then sent the younger dragon pictures saying that they meant no harm, which Eragon backed up with the Ancient Language. Eragon, went up the the child, and noticed he had a huge rucksack, took it off and put it aside, and healed the child while he put energy into the child.

Waking up with a jolt Caelan saw, an Elf, with a huge dragon standing in front of him

"Where's my bag?" Caelan said frantically.

"Right here, why?" Eragon said

"Good, you are the rider of the Varden right?"

"Yes why?" Eragon, confused wondered why this kid was so bossy, and why his mind was shielded at such a young age

"Look in the bag" Caelan said simply.

Eragon, opening the bag had his eye's filled with wonder.

"Where did you get these?" Eragon exclaimed

"Galbatorix got me to touch the green egg, I grabbed it and ran. In the bag I had grabbed it from were these things." Caelan said.

Taking the bag from the kid Eragon said, "lets get on Saphira, and go the Varden!"

"but the hearty things said no one was to know about them." Caelan said confused

"and right they are"Eragon, pausing to look at Caelan "come on lets fly!"

"What is your name child, and why do you have an dragon with you" Eragon said this to get rid of some confusion, he had a lot.

_"sometimes dragons want attention rider"_

_**Chapter 5, Shock**_

"Oh" Eragon was amazed, he had never seen so many eldunuri before."

While flying back to the camp Eragon interrogated Caelan about his life. A the same time of his interrogation, the eldurnai that talked to Caelan shifted through Eragons mind. He learned that his mother had been killed by Galbatorix when he was young, but he had got no answers to why his mind was impossible to get through his shield at such a young age.

"Flying is the most amazing thing ever!" Caelan stated, he had never had much fun in his life.

"_Little one, this child is smarter than you realize."_ Saphira said to Eragon.

"_Saphira can you explain why his mind is shielded?"_ Eragon said to Saphira  
_  
"I suggest you ask the kid yourself, I am going hunting." _With that Saphira dropped them off at Eragons tent, and flew off, leaving quite a spectacle.

Contacting Blodgarm with his mind Eragon said, "_Meet me at my tent, get Arya and the other elves it is of the utmost importance."_

"Yes, Shade-slayer," Blodgarm replied

Eragon, who directed Caelan into his tent, along with the bag of eldunuri and the two eggs, started asking more questions about Caelan. "How is your mind shielded so well?"

Silence was the answer that Caelan gave. Eragon asked "Do you not know, or is there something you do not wish to tell me?"

Caelan who was giving ground said reluctantly while looking at the floor. "A mix of both"

Arya who was outside with the other elves, asked, "May we come in?"

"Give me a second" Eragon replied. Speaking so only Caelan could hear said, "Pick up your dragon and put him behind these pillows, then hide your right hand."

Caelan's purple dragon, which was not amused by being put under the pillows, understood why Caelan was putting him there. The purple dragon flew up to Eragon and bit his ear, which resulted in an "oww" then flying back down to Caelan the dragon hid behind the pillows.

Eragon, who had decided that the dragon needed a bit more pillows, flung another pillow at the dragon which resulted in a "squeak", causing mutterings among the elves while Eragon rubbed his sore ear.

"serves you right" Caelan added

Once Caelan had finished the first part of Eragon's request Eragon said, "Come in"

Arya, walking in was startled when she saw that a kid was in the tent, wanting to know the meaning she asked irritably, "Eragon, what is so important that I miss a meeting with my mother and Nasuada?"

Eragon who did not want to explain the whole story to her at the moment simply said, "Caelan, go pick up your dragon"

Arya, along with the other elves were shocked when Caelan showed them his dragon,  
"Where did you find a purple egg?" Arya pausing to look at the dragon even closer said, "I thought that Galbatorix held the only egg, and that it was green.?"

"Sorry but I am going to have to get you to swear oaths not to reveal us before we do anything" Said an eldunuri

_**Chapter 6, Torture is a refined art.**_

****  
Murtagh reeled in pain. "You should have tortured the boy. Thanks to you freeing him, we have no egg".

Galbatorix, who felt that actions spoke louder than words, grabbed the dagger-tipped whip that had a seithr oil coating, and continued lashing him. Murtagh, who's clothes were now torn to shreds while Galbatorix threw him around the dungeons

"Murtagh, the pain is unbearable, I cannot take any more of the pain away." Thorn said, But his only response was screaming. Then, when it had become too much, Murtagh fainted, but not before saying one word:

"Thorn!"

"Uggh!" Murtagh woke with a jolt. "Murtagh!" Thorn said overflowing with happiness. Letting that bond between Murtagh and thorn expand until all of the happiness of seeing each other was given right back to each other.

"Sorry to interrupt your happy time, but you have a mission to fulfill" a dark and ominous voice said that could only belong to one person.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Elves Camp, Gilead**

"You must come here, the new rider will be safer here, and we can see  
If any of the eggs will hatch to an elf." Islandzadi said, with a firmness saying that this was what was right.

"Right, now" pausing to think Eragon said "I will give you Nasuada, and Izlandzadi two days, then you will place your arguments for me to go with the varden, or the elves. right now I am busy helping Caelan." Eragon said this not as a threat, but as a statement. After what was happening, he just wanted some free time.

"Eragon" Caelan said this softly not wanting to upset his master anymore than he was, "I would like to take you somewhere, with two others."

"How long would it take? To get there and back?" snapping at Caelan, Eragon was in a foul mood, his temper was on an uphill slope, and he was going up it.

"One day, and I think it will make you feel better." Pausing to think Caelan added "there is one other person I would like to bring with us, though i would like it to be a surprise for both of you." pausing again Caelan barely suppressed a grin "my request is simple. I will get Blodgarm to put you, and the other person to sleep. He will put a time limit on it so at a time you will wake up you will be there."

"And how is this safe?" pausing Eragon laughed wondering if he would be putting himself in harms way.

Saphira will be with you every for every second, I already have her permission" Caelan said the gleefully, having lots of fun with what he was doing.

After Blodgarm had put Eragon and the other into an Enchanted sleep, Caelan asked Saphira, "Is this really a good idea?"

To which Saphira's response was "_I dont know, but that does not stop us from having a little fun" _Saphira said this with a twinkle in her eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

_**Chapter seven, laughter of child.**_

Wow, if this works as planned, it will be so funny, I thought to myself.

Speaking to Blodgarm, who was oddly wearing a mismatch of colors, I said "do you have the tablets?"

"Yes I do Caelan" Blodgarm seemed like he was doing his best not to laugh, the only reason he had even participated in this was because of Saphira.

Best not to get ahead of myself, I thought "Blodgarm, why are you wearing such odd colors?" I asked this to get some clarification.

"For the elves, it is a symbol of a joke. What do you think of it?" Blodgarm asked cautiously he had never trusted me that much.

"Looks like someone grabbed ahold of you and threw you into the fray." I smiled at what I was signifying.

The trip was silent, It had been quite a show when Saphira lost her mind functions, though I blame Eragon sleeping.

Looking over at our two extra passengers, I laughed as I imagined what we were doing.

This brought me memories of what my mother would say. No stop thinking about her I thought to myself, that will make it worse!

My thought were interrupted when Blodgarm said "you looked extremely troubled Caelan, why?" Blodgarm appeared to be asking with sympathy, but his eyes said he was being cautious.

"That can be dealt with-" "squeak!" oh I thought, it appeared that Letar was hungry. The purple dragon jumped up onto my lap, while I held out some meat that I had stored for Letar in my pack.

Saphira, looking at Letar like it was her son just smiled. Well to me it seemed like a creepy dragon thing, but hey thats me.

Almost there I can see the clearing, I thought to myself.

"Saphira, there's the clearing" I shouted

(LOL Arya POV )

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

"ehh", pausing to looking who it was "Eragon!"  
This was left by a moment of awkward silence. By me, and Eragon

"What," Eragon, after realizing the position he was, jumped back and said "why-" He was interrupted by, Saphira's laughter, along with Caelan's and Blodgarms who had around ten fairth(sp?) tablets around them

Almost screaming at them I said "what did you do?" Caelan almost buckled over laughing said, "just making fairths with blodgarm" pausing, it seemed like he was trying to stop himself from laughing but in the process he almost started crying "but only two of the view" Caelan said this with a huge grin on his face depicting my worst fears.

"Let me see them" I said this with a calmness that surprised me.

"I will let Blodgarm hold them and show them to you" the second Caelan stopped talking he, Blodgarm, and Saphira started laughing.

The first one was a view of the sea, its snowy clouds with calm shores. the second one I did not approve of.

_**Chapter 8, running again?**_

****

Waking up was quite a shock, Arya was in my arms when we woke up. it was beautiful for a minute then we realized what had happened, Arya, getting up and went to Caelan to look at the fairths Blodgarm had made when Arya ears went redder than red

Arya screamed then said "jeirda" to which there was no effect. Arya, in shame forgot about me and threw the fairth to me.

"CAELAN!" Arya was screaming this at Caelan, because of the fairth?

Looking at the fairth I see me, with Arya, lying in the grass. Saying that we looked beautiful in this fairth would be a massive understatement. We were looking peaceful overlooking the cliffs, but we were sleeping.

This did not humor me, walking over to Caelan I stopped and waited behind Arya.

"little one, you enjoyed that didn't you" Saphira was almost laughing now

"no" though I knew it was a lie and so did Saphira.

"you lie" Saphira stated quite simply, but it had an odd affect.

"Saphira please" Eragon's ears were going red, though not even as close to Arya's color of red.

"I could just tell Arya what you are thinking of her right now" Saphira said in a teasing tone

"Saphira please, please don't" Eragon was pleading for the dragon to not

"You had better be nice to me, nicer than you already are

"fine" I said reluctantly

Arya, who had been screaming at Caelan for the past five or so minutes, turned and noticed me, and then her ears went red and she ran off looking like she was about to cry.

"Ary-" I was cut off. Continuing where Arya had left off I grabbed Caelan and said, "Why did you do that?" I said this in a cold fashion, I was extremely unhappy with him.

Caelan just stared off at Arya, with a horribly confused face and asked "why did she run away?"

Looking at him in annoyance I said "Why did you do that?"

Caelan looked at me like he was hurt, "Me and Saphira wanted to play a joke on you, but it didn't go as planned, obviously" Caelan looking dejected continued "we forced Blodgarm to come, we got him to make the fairths."

Smiling I said "go get Arya, and Apologize to her NOW" I said this with a lot of emphasis on the now part of that so that he would run to her.

"Letar, go with Saphira, later Eragon" Caelan said this like he had redeemed himself in his eye.

muttering to myself I said "later"

_**Chapter 9, hooded**_

Two hooded figures stood overlooking the clearing. The scene that was playing out in front of them was an odd scene to say the least.

"They look just like us when we were young," the female voice said.

The male figure just stood and watched as the rider hold a kid in the air. after a bit of talking, the kid was released and unexpectedly ran off after the elf.

"Tira, can you go after the female elf? I will speak to the child."

The male had dominance in this small group, evidently.

_-Arya-_

Arya, who had been running for a while now, slumped down in defeat. She had found a mossy clearing with bright trees around her to be in.

Arya began thinking to herself about why she had run. Was she that embarrassed about being with Eragon?

Arya's train of thought was cut off by a voice in the background "Men, confusing aren't they?"

Arya, drawing her blade from her sheath, turned to meet the new person.

_-Caelan-_

Caelan was thinking to himself, wow Arya is fast. Running near a sandy area he noticed footprints. Deciding that they must be Arya's he followed them, but not before he noticed a male figure sitting up on a rock, where he needed to be.

"Hello," said the figure, Caelan, unsure of what to do stayed silent. "are you going to speak with me?" the figure appeared to be of no danger, but he was not sure.

"Why?" Caelan walked slowly across the green and brown clearing.

"I would like to speak to you about Eragon."

_**Chapter 10, The Naramor**_

"Hello" pausing, to let the child observe if he was a threat or not he continued "my name is Are'do, what is yours?".

Reluctantly Caelan replied "why do you want to know?" Caelan said this with a confidence that surprised him.

"I merely thought a gesture of good faith would be a nice way to start this conversation" Are'do walked up to Caelan, who was wearing a tunic, compared to Are'do who was wearing a smooth fabric that looked like silk but it was not. The fabric, could not be compared to anything from Alagaisa.

The clearing they sat in was open, and once Are'do sat down, it started blooming and growing extremely fast, like twenty years of growth had gone into it in twenty seconds of time.

Caelan looking at him in shock said, "What just happened?"

Are'do looked at him in surprise "you have never heard of the Naramor?"

Are'do looking at Caelan in bewilderment got the response "No, I have not," Caelan, pausing to look around said. "what are the Naramor?"

Are'do looked like he was going to fall over laughing "We are the fighters of good. Have you heard of the Razzac?(sp?)

Caelan now in turn looked at him with surprise "yes I do know of the Ra'zac, but why is that important?" Caelan, who was at the point of utter confusion just left Are'do to speak.

"In a sense we are their opposites. We fight for what many call good, and they fight for what many call evil." Are'do looked in amusement as Caelan looked at him in shock "To get back to my original topic, what do you think about Eragon?"

Caelan, who took a moment to ponder what Are'do had said, replied simply "he is a nice, kind, and caring person. With Saphira's logic and Eragon's nature, they fit perfectly."

Are'do looked at Caelan in happiness said, "Thank you. Me and Tira are looking for one to command our forces. We hope that Eragon is the right choice."

Caelan started laughing, quite unexpectedly. "Better make sure you get Eragon to get a dragon's input first."

"Are you talking about the Eldunari?" Are'do put in, to answer his question about why this was funny.

Caelan, looked at Are'do for a moment, as if to asses Are'do continued his talk. "yes I am, also Saphira. Eragon has a rash nature that seems to follow him wherever he goes."

"For one so young you know a good amount about people." Are'do was surprised, he had not expected this much knowledge in one so young.

Bitterly Caelan said "that is something I would rather not talk about."

Are'do took another look at him, staying quiet. After a little while he said, "do you want to catch up with the female Elf?"

"Yes I would, why?" Caelan said questioningly

"I will take you to her." Picking up Caelan as if he were no more than a toy, Are'do ran. 

_Arya_

Holding her blade at the unknown person behind her, Arya said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tira, one of the 30,000 Naramor coming to assist you." Tira was directly to the point, and she had quite the impression on Arya.

Coming closer to Arya she sat down, causing all the plants to grow up twenty years of growth.

"What?" Arya looked at her dumbfounded. The Naramor were wiped out when the Ra'zac started breeding and killing them, by the hundreds. Supposedly All the Naramor had left. "If you are Naramor, then why come here?" Arya was extremely confused, the Naramor were legends, whispered into children's stories.

"There are 1000 Ra'zac coming to Alagasia to assist Galbatorix, we have come to hunt them down."

As if this explained everything, Tira went to another topic "what do you think of Eragon?"

"That is not for you to know." Arya said, her Ear's going bright cherry red.

Laughing, Tira said. "I meant as someone to command our forces. The Naramor cannot lead themselves." Tira said this, and gave Arya some time to think.

"With Saphira, he would be a good commander." Arya said this not as an opinion, but a fact.

_**Chapter 11, Rising**_

It had been one day since the Naramor had revealed themselves, and Eragon was still adjusting. Supposedly there were 30,000 Naramor to come and aid them, and if they sparring match he had held with Are'do was to say anything, they were equal to the Ra'zac.

Sighing, Eragon prepared to enter the brown, and gold command tent of the Varden.

"Eragon Shadeslayer comes" yelled the Dwarf Nighthawk. In a gesture of respect, the dwarf bowed.

"Enter" yelled Nasuada, who appeared pleased and upset in one go.

Time to enter the world of politics Eragon thought to himself. In the tent, was Orrin, Nasuada, and Arya. Arya immediately masked her emotion from Eragon. Eragon had not spoken to her since she had run off.

"I have three things to discuss before I would like to take my leave, unless you need me for longer." Eragon, not taking Arya's reaction well, wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"Eragon, here is someone who displeases me" Arya in turn said a few words in the ancient language and Caelan appeared, tied to the tent pole.

"Aryaaaaaaa, let me gooo" Caelan whined. Caelan evidently was not comfortable, and now that the spell binding Letar was over, Letar flew.

Letar, flying to Arya continued to try to bite her, which was blocked by her wards. Laughing, Eragon looked at Caelan who was very displeased at Letar getting involved said much nicer than before, "If you let me go, I wont reveal to Eragon what Saphira said."

Arya was on the brink of tears, walking over to Caelan she said, "fine" kicking the tent pole that Caelan was bound to. With her elf strength she kicked Caelan out of the tent and into several tents close to the command tent.

In mid flight Caelan made a large yelp, much to the amusement of the people in the tent for a few seconds, until the tent collapsed.

Now everyone was laughing, the Nighthawks, Orrin, Nasuada, Eragon, A few bystanders, and Arya.

Letar on the other hand, was not amused, and before the Nighthawks swarmed the place, he managed to wriggle his way around the tent biting the laughers.

"owww" Caelan, who was covered in bruises continued his whining "Arya, you kick hard. You do know I am twelve right?"

Eragon thought this was amusing. "So? I am 18 and it is not changing anything."

Arya chose this moment to say "in age you are young, but in wit, stupidity, and mental age, you are older than Eragon" Eragon looked at Arya with an expression going, what?

"Heyyy does that mean I am as stupid as Eragon?" Caelan said in his whiny voice, which was now very annoying.

"Worse" Arya laughed again.

Eragon who looked hurt said "why am I the subject of this?"

"Because you can be stupid" Nasuada laughing, along with everyone except Eragon who said

"Fine."

With the wounds Caelan had unintentionally inflicted gone, the leaders of the Varden waited patiently for a new tent pole to be found, as Arya had broken it. 

Twenty minutes later

The meeting was moving along as planned, Eragon had spoken about the Naramor, also brought up the issue of Caelan's training, and was moving on to the third point.

"We need to hatch the eggs, fast." Eragon also put in "Caelan you will have to say where you got the eggs."

Caelan tried to speak, but his voice never came out. The only noise that did was "oh"

Sighing Eragon said, "That will be dealt with later, we need to hatch the eggs."

Arya, who had been thinking said "let us take them to the elves, we will need to speak to Islandzadi about Oromis and Gleadr's deaths."

"That will create many problems" Orrin stated. Orrin was right, If word reached the Varden, that Eragon was testing the eggs on the Elves it would create a sense of inequality.

"How about This then? I will fight the battle of Belatona and leave After, to see the Elves. If anyone asks why we tested it on them first we can say that we found them while traveling" Eragon said.

The Leaders of the Varden thought for a moment about this proposal then, Nasuada said. "I think that will work. Eragon, come here." Eragon, who complied and walked to Nasuada, who drew Brisinger. Surpisingly she said "I release you from service as my Vassal, let us hope I just made the right choice." As she put Brisinger on Eragon's shoulders.

"Eragon? Can you help me?" An annoyed Caelan said. "I think that Arya broke something, I cannot move." Laughing his head off, Eragon healed Caelan, before they prepared for Belatona. 

Chapter 12, Purity

"Charge!" Eragon yelled, which was followed by the Vardens yell of "Charge!"

The Varden looked unorganized, but that was on purpose. They were trying to deceive the Empire's commander, Bardal into thinking they were a rag-tag force. According to spies, Bardal was an overconfident commander, and they hoped that he would deal with them, like a mob. If all went well they would get the empire into riot walls, which by an organized force would be crushed.

So far so good Eragon thought. They elves were following in the middle of the charge, who would help him break down the gates. Roaring Saphira charged.

"Little one, I am going to burn the gate, to get rid of wards." Saphira said, as she was burning the gate.

Contacting the elves Eragon said. "Meet us at the gate, I have an Idea"

"Of coarse Eragon," was his response from Arya, who was acting as a medium for the elves.

Jumping of Saphira, Eragon pulled out Brisinger. He started hacking at the opening at the gate while saying, "Jeirda" the energy drain was small, but worth the effort. after a while of burning, and smashing the gate was open, to let the Varden through.

Eragon thought to himself, where are the archers?

Charging through Belatona with the elves behind him he ran to the main courtyard, where he was surround by 200 archers, infantry and magicians.

"Saphira I need you" Eragon said urgently.

"Eragon, the Empire has archers on the walls, they are killing hundreds.

"What?" when we were there, there were none.

Eragon froze as an arrow flew by his cheek. "Form up by me, protect each other." Eragon said quickly. This was obeyed quietly.

Fighting off a group of twelve or so soldiers, Eragon got hit by a massive mental invasion, by at least 10 magicians.

Swinging Brisinger back words he killed two soldiers. The mental battle was raging on in his head, until it disappeared unexpectedly it stopped. Looking up to where the magicians were, he saw them dead. Arya was in their place fighting of twenty or so soldiers. They were overwhelming her. Then it struck, like a key on the piano perfectly played, a sword went through her abdomen.

"ARYA!" Eragon screamed. He was enraged, he did not care about getting hit, by sword or arrow. He walked over to her, slaying everyone in his path.

The Empire he looked like a demon raging out of control, killing all who stood in his way.

At Arya he started crying, and healing her abdomen. It was hopeless, she had already lost too much blood from her wound, and it was hard to heal someone properly if every five seconds you had to kill someone.

"Eragon" Arya murmured.

"Do not worry Arya," Eragon frustrated about what was going on, slashed two soldiers, "weise heil" Eragon continued.

Where is all this strength coming from? Eragon wondered, but he found he answer.

"Eragon, Save her." Caelan said faintly he gave Eragon the last reserves of his Strength before passing out.

Saying in the Ancient Language in desperation, "Heal Arya completely" using all the strength Caelan had given him, which was four times the amount Saphira had, Eragon went numb.

Jolting upright from Eragon side, Arya screamed "Eragon!" before Eragon hit the rock floor.

Encircling Arya, who was caressing Eragon's unconscious body, the elves held off the attackers. Blodgarm was mad. The princess had just been fatally stabbed. His duty as a subject overwhelmed him he ravaged the invading hordes like they were fly's already dead before his feet.

Blodgarm's fury was over, as the varden caught up to him and pushed the survivors back into the wall, who continued fighting to the last man.

"Eragon" Arya murmured. Hugging the unconscious body closely Arya started crying. The tears were pure, as was Arya.

Arya, funneling her energy into Eragon, it was his turn to be woken with a jolt. Eragon's face was covered in tears. Arya was leaning over him cradling him like a baby, crying while she was at it.

"Arya" Eragon said softly, not wanting to scare her. To his surprise, Arya just started crying even harder. "Arya, what is wrong? We are safe." Eragon was extremely confused.

"It is my emotions Eragon, they are raging a war against logic." Pausing to look at him in the face, Arya continued. "logic says I stay away from you. My emotions say this." Moving closer, Arya with her pine needle scent went, and kissed Eragon with a passionate and pure kiss.

The kiss was powerful enough to shatter empires, and that was what they were going to do.

"Oh yeah, we better go help Caelan" Eragon said ruefully, interrupting the moment. Laughing Eragon continued, "he must be next to dead now."

_**Chapter 12, Family**_

"Caelan!" Arya said. Caelan was leaning on an expensive grey building.

"Hey" Caelan said softly, he had next to no energy. Letar sat there, looking just as exhausted as Caelan.

Eragon walked up to him, and gave him the little energy he had to spare, which left him with very little energy. "Where did you get all that energy? How did you know to give it?" Eragon was confused, the magnitude of energy he had received was enormous.

Caelan looked at Eragon with a sad look on his face, "It is all about family isn't it?" Eragon looked at him with a confused expression, which prompted an answer from Caelan. "You, Murtagh, Brom, Selena. My family is a little different." Caelan then looked at the ground, and after a few seconds of silence Eragon said.

"Why is your family different? Did they do something wrong?" Eragon did not understand. Was this another son of the Forsworn?

Instead of answering, Caelan said."Garda ira ural."(Show me truly) A flash of light blinded Arya, and Eragon, but Letar just started squawking in happiness.

"What?" Eragon exclaimed at the light, but as the light faded, it revealed a child with long flowing hair and an extreme amount of energy flowing from him.

"What just happened! Eragon demanded. This child looked like an elf, but more human at the same time with a tinge of grey.

"I am one of the last of the Grey Folk, according to the letter I received, We awaken whenever we are needed." Caelan looked at Letar, who immediately started flying around while growing at an extreme rate.

"Wha-" Eragon said, "So you can control wild magic? What does your family have to do with this?"

"I am descended from Elves, I was born through them. My Parents are Vreal and Eraya." Caelan paused, looked at Eragon's confused face and explained. "Yes, the rider Vreal. I lay dormant for 97 years at his request to help you, because almost all was lost."

"So he was like your father?" Eragon said, almost oblivious to the hurt in Caelan's face continued "Can you give me any information about him?"

"THWACK" Arya's hand smacked Eragon on the cheek, knocking him clear across the street "Do you not care for Caelan's feelings? Mentally he is only 12 you know."

"Waíse Heill!" Eragon looked at Arya with a pathetic expression across his face. "That hurts."

_**Chapter 14, Shades with a friend**_

Raz'ac flying on their mounted steeds known as the letherblaka charged. This was not your average charge, this was a charge of chaos and fear itself leading the charge was a big black beast larger than houses. On top of this beast rested something of cruelty rivaled by only one person, Galbatorix. 

A barreling red dragon interrupted the recovery

"Eragon!" Arya screamed turning her attention to the only other people in the vicinity, who happened to be Murtagh, Thorn, and an unconscious Saphira. "You" Arya said venomously.

Arya walked up to Murtagh and kicked him in the stomach, launching him up over Thorn. Murtagh emitted a rather high pitched yelp, reminding Arya of Caelan, who was sitting by Eragon chanting something.

"What are you doing!" Arya asked Caelan. Arya's eyes were smouldering with hate, hate of the person who would do this.

"I am going to merge my persona with him, he has no energy left, and It is the only chance we have, unless you have a better idea." Caelan was now crying, Why? Arya thought to herself.

Letar flew up in his new large size and said "_Caelan will not explain this to you but I shall."_ Letar looked sad, as if the whole world where about to die. "_Caelan was taught this spell by Vreal, incase Galbatorix used the same trick on the next rider as he did the others. Murtagh got Caelan to say Daren, which is a word that makes you want to say it. The result is disastrous, a coma which their is only two ways two get out of. One, you die. Two, someone does what Caelan is about to do, the Spirit-calling."_ Letar looked like he would rather die than continue with his twisted dragon face. "_It requires the same amount of energy as Caelan gave to Eragon to heal you, now he has to trade his soul and implant it in Eragon's."_

Arya was shocked, she had never heard of this before, looking over at Thorn and Murtagh with utter hatred Arya asked "What of you?" Before Letar could speak again Arya said "You're not saying something" Arya felt Letar's feelings of guilt, and made a guess.

"_Yes I am, though for good reason"_ Letar said stubbornly "_I do not know, It has not been attempted with a Dragon before."_

"TELL ME!" Arya screamed at the top of her lungs. She was enraged, her brown hair quivering up imitating their master. Arya was furious for this to happen, just when she had finally allowed herself to be with him!

Letar was scared, he had never seen such a scary elf. "_Other spirits may, or may not try to help or disrupt this. If a spirt is firmly determined, they can join on to him, or they can get rid of the other spirits want to help, thus killing him."_

"What if they join?" Arya asked stuttering in her anger.

"_He will have all of the spirits attributes, good or bad. He will be like a good shade in a way."  
_  
"Can I help?" Arya asked, her seriousness returning. Letar looked over at her as if contemplating how far she would would go for Eragon.  
"_Yes"_ Letar looked at her again "_It will be hard though. There are three things for you to do. One, tell the Varden coming from over there to form a barricade around us, protected from both sides. Two kill the shades that will try to form around us, they will be weak." _Letar looked at as if he was answering a question before it came out. "_Three stay alive, and get the soldiers to bring you food and other supplies." _Letar finished and let Arya do as he asked. She could figure out the other details, Letar thought to himself. Letar, walking over to help Caelan with his chanting, went quiet.

Arya who beckoned to the the Varden walking over said Form ranks around us, protected from the inside and the out, get some people to bind Murtagh and Thorn." Pausing to asses the soldiers she noticed Roran coming up to her.

"What has happened to Eragon?" Roran asked concerned.

"Later, I need you to organize a defensive line around us, and keep people away. You will be in charge." Arya was interrupted by a popping sound. Running to where the sound came from she waited as a body started forming from the feet up.

The body was forming quicker and quicker and once it was fully formed she stabbed the shades heart, no contest.

"They will start forming more and more, I will kill them, keep any from escaping and bring me non meat food when I request it." Interupted again by popping, which happened more than once. Sighing, Arya went to kill the shades, hoping this would be all over soon.

One Day later

Belatona was offering no more resistance, but Arya was busy killing Shades while my rider happened to be in some weird ritual. Nasuada thought to herself.

Returning to the meeting at hand Nasuada listended in to a particular annoyance. "Well I dont give a damn that Arya says we cant interrupt this!" Edrick snarled. We need him to clear up the remaining soldiers fleeing the City! Our caravans bringing our camp's supplies are being Harassed, and he is the only person who can get from place to place fast enough to help!" Edrick continued complaining about what he should be doing until Nasuada said

"Edrick, I release you from you post. You are complaining about him as if he is a tool, and if you even had the courtesy to look at the condition he is in you would not be saying this, that or you are just plain stupid."

The nighthawks stiffened realizing the mood in the tent had become dangerous.

Edrick seemed determined to have the final word, "The Varden has become a failure. A women has become the leader, the best weapon we have is doing nothing and you just sit and wait! You should learn some manners and become a housewife" Edrick snarled venom dripping from his mouth.

Reaching for his weapon Edrick continued "If this is what the Varden is, I shall kill it!" He said whiled moving to Nasuada. Bad move. Especially when an urgal is enraged, lets just say they abandoned the cleaning attempt of that tent and just went for a new tent due to the mess of Edrick that was made.

The Next Day

Arya, sore and tired was waiting for this to end, Caelan had stopped chanting for around five minutes now, Letar said something about getting the merge complete and it is done, well evidently that takes a few minutes.

Turning her back on Eragon as she heard a mass amount of noise behind her she prepared to take out the shade that had formed. "Hello Arya, remember me?" Arya looked in shock, It was Durza with his crimson hair."I waited just for the moment! Oh yes I did!" Durza looked excited. Arya, Jumped him, attempting to stab him. "Ohhh? The princess is too slow!" Durza laughed maniacally like a child with a new toy.

It was Durza's turn to attack, bringing hi sword down on a weakened Arya he laughed. The smash of the two swords was loud, but Arya's response was weak from two days of nonstop fighting. Clattering to the floor in a messy clump, Durza raised his sword his sword for the kill.

Closing her eyes as Durza brought his sword down she accepted the inevitable, She was going to die.

_

The Naramor made a call using a ring someone special had given them and said "_He is Here"_. Was all they needed to say, the response was simple. "_I am coming."_


End file.
